The Book Of Dragons Is Gone!
by iiZozilla
Summary: Just a normal day on the edge...until a terrible terror brings terrible news. The Book Of Dragons has been stolen from Berk! The riders and their dragons must find a way to solve this mystery, before it's too late... Set in RTTE, mid-season 3.*DISCONTINUED*
1. Welcome!

**Hello! My name is iiZozilla, or Zozo, and I'm writing a fanfic! As you can see from the title, the fanfic will be about what would happen if the Book Of Dragons got stolen. The first chap will be most likely out tomorrow, so plenty of reviews will be greatly appreciated, and help keep me focused!**

 **Stay tuned for more,**

 **Zozo**


	2. Terrible Message From A Terrible Terror

**Hello and welcome to 'The Book Of Dragons Is Gone!', hosted and brought to you by iiZozilla! For those of you who haven't read the intro, this story will be updated mostly on the weekends, I might find time to edit during the week days and I might not find time to post at all...but anyways, this story is set in around mid-season 4 RTTE time! Well, that's all I have to say so far...Enjoy!**

A gentle breeze blew over the terrain of Dragon's Edge, cradling the huts and causing light squeaking noises. The riders were all asleep, except for one. Astrid and Stormfly were wooshing through the trees, Stormfly's spinning causing them to sway and creak. Astrid wooped with glee, hanging onto Stormfly with only her legs. Stormfly looked towards her and squawked, glad that she was enjoying their training. Stormfly righted herself, Astrid unsheathing her axe and flinging it towards one of the training targets. It hit it dead center, and Astrid grinned. Stormfly circled upwards mid air, dived down, and twirled, making Astrid able to retrieve her axe. She snatched it up, sheathing it. She smirked and her and Stormfly flew off to conclude their morning training.

On the other side of the edge, the cove, the riders awoke to Chicken's crowing. Snotlout yawned lazily and turned over in his bed, muttering and pulling the blankets over him. The twins on the other hand, had a marble run set up. When Chicken crowed, she always jumped, so above her head was a small marble run entrance. Chopped open reeds led the marble through many obstacles, and it eventually wound it's way over to the twin's bed. The twins were watching eagerly, Tuffnut starting to slowly pump his fists and chant, "Breakfast, breakfast, breakfast.." The marble hit a vase, and the vase tipped over and edged two plates off of a shelf. The plates slid and then broke into two paths, each heading towards a twin. Their faces lit up with glee. The plates slid off the edge, and in the split second they were about to fall into the happy twins hands, they flipped and splatted right onto their faces. The plates slowly slid down, and for a few seconds, they both said nothing. Tuffnut suddenly fell down onto his knees, and yelled, "Why?!" Ruffnut took the plate off, and started licking around her face. "Woah, face food is actually good!" Then, Tuffnut decided to join in, Chicken walking over and pecking some seeds.

In Fishlegs' hut, Meatlug was licking his face, reminding him it was time to water their (regrowing) garden. He got up while laughing and saying, "Okay, okay, I'm up!" Meatlug ran towards the garden, Fishlegs following after her. In Hiccup's hut, Toothless was watching Hiccup hammer a red hot rod. Hiccup then dipped it in a bucket, cooling it, and examined it.

"Almost, bud. I think it needs one more layer." Hiccup told Toothless. Toothless warbled, heading out the door to go for a walk. Hiccup continued hammering, then melted some metal and rolled it on. He then dipped it in water, looking at the finished product. "Perfect!" After it was fully cooled, he hammered it onto the rest of the new tailfin, satisfied with his work. He called for Toothless, and about thirty seconds later, Toothless came bounding in. "Let's see if this fits." Right as Hiccup placed the new tailfin next to Toothless's tail, the huts rumbled from the booming of the twins using the Thunder Ear backwards. Hiccup and Toothless both covered their ears, as Tuffnut was yelling into it after Ruffnut had shoved him into it. All the riders walked out of their huts to see what was happening. All they could see was flailing Tuffnut legs, and a bent over with laughter Ruffnut.

"Tuffnut, would you kindly..SHUT IT!?" yelled Snotlout. Hookfang made a roar that sounded like a chuckle, he had found his moss ear plugs from the baby Deathsong incident and put them in.

Ruffnut sighed and pulled him out, then shouted to down below, "Party poopers!"

Hiccup shook his head and walked to the HQ **(Is that what the meeting place with the fire in the middle is called? I can't remember, sorry if it's not. But that's what I mean by 'HQ')**. The others shortly followed, Hiccup getting ready to speak. Just as he opened his mouth, a terrible terror flapped in with a note attatched to it's leg.

"Ooh, ooh! What is it this time, Hiccup? Killer Cave Crushers? A army of..." he looked to Snoutlout and grinned, "Speed Stingers? Or is it...ANOTHER RED DEATH?"

Hiccup looked very focused and worried while reading the letter. Finally he looked up to the anxious riders.

"It's from Berk."

"The Book of Dragons is missing!"

 **Aaaand that's it for this chapter! Sorry for it being short, I needed to get it out quickly as possible.**

 **What do you think so far? Leave me some feedback in the reviews! I'll be happy to do shout outs/ replies.**

 **Welp, I'll see you guys next weekend!**

 **Zozo, out!**


End file.
